


An Angel and a Demon Walk Into a Bar

by iam93percentstardust



Series: 1000 Ways to Fall in Love [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel!Tony, Demon!Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Steve doesn't mean to fall but he's always been good at asking questions and picking fights and he's never been good at blindly following orders. He doesn't mean to fall but he does- first from Heaven and then for an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, you can find this on my tumblr as well if you want to like/reblog it there too. It's under the demon au on my masterlist

Steve doesn’t mean to fall. He _doesn’t_. It’s just- well, he’s always been good at asking questions and picking fights and he’s never been good at blindly following orders and he just doesn’t see _why_ he’s supposed to love humanity other than God tells them to. It’s not that he _doesn’t_ love humanity; it’s just that he doesn’t know why he should. But apparently that’s too much for the Great Almighty and, when Lucifer and the rest of the gang falls, so does Steve.

He also doesn’t mean to cause humanity’s fall but then Lucifer points out how unfair it is that humanity’s supposed to have free will but they don’t even have the knowledge to know what free will is and Steve says, “Yeah! You’re right!” and tempts Eve into eating the apple.

He hadn’t realized that God would kick them out of the garden for it. 

He finds Tony watching Adam and Eve as they venture into the desert. He knows who Tony is. _Everyone_ knows who Tony is. Tony’s the principality with the bleeding heart, who cares too much, the one who always manages to intervene before God. Steve had always wanted to approach him but he’d never been anything more than a lowly archangel. What could he possibly have to say to someone like Tony?

“I suppose you’re pleased with yourself,” Tony says flatly, eyes fixed on the two humans.

“I didn’t know this would happen,” Steve argues because that’s what he always does.

“You tempted them to go against the Almighty. What did you _think_ would happen?”

And Steve doesn’t much care for his tone, likes being snarked at even less, so he casts about for something to say and lands on, “Didn’t you have a sword?”

To his surprise, Tony blushes. “Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters.

“No, you did!” Steve exclaims, warming to his theme. “Great big thing, flaming like mad. What happened to it?”

Tony glances away. “I…gave it away.”

Steve’s incredulous. “You what?”

“I gave it away!” Tony practically yells. He nods at Adam. “It gets cold at night and there’re predators and she’s already with child. It’s not like it’s going to get any easier for them. They can’t get back in. What could it hurt?”

Steve can’t say anything. He’s too shocked. His poor, never-could-run-away-from-a-fight heart says, _Yes, this one._ And Steve’s still too startled to argue with it, just agrees. This one. This one is perfect.

It starts to rain. Tony glances up, then back over at Steve. Steve’s just getting ready to miracle away the rain- at least, over them; the humans can take care of themselves- when it stops. He looks up to see that Tony’s stretched his great, white, fluffy wings over him. He has the briefest thought that maybe Tony’s mocking him for falling but Tony just looks at him anxiously.

“Is this okay?” Tony asks nervously. In answer, Steve stretches his own burnt and falling apart wings over Tony.

 _Yeah_ , he thinks again, _this one_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for angst and very light gore

Steve doesn’t see Tony again for another thousand years. He’s too busy learning what, exactly, it means to be a demon and Tony, he knows, is guarding the Garden until its location has passed out of human memory.

He thinks occasionally about going and bothering the pretty angel with the bleeding heart but he doesn’t want to upset Tony and Tony had seemed pretty upset the last time they’d met. Besides, Lucifer keeps him on his toes, what with them pushing the boundaries of demonic activities and all.

Sometimes, he doesn’t think he much likes being a demon. It’s fine at first- this whole concept of free will and making your own choices and questioning authority. But then Lucifer starts pushing for them to do more, to do _worse_. It starts out small: tell this human to steal some food, tell that one to lie to his mother. It doesn’t matter until the day Steve whispers in Cain’s ear that it’s unfair that his brother’s sacrifice is considered better.

Steve’s not expecting for Cain to _kill_ his brother over it.

He stares at Abel’s body dumbly, watching the blood spill across the sand, and thinks, _Oh_. He doesn’t want to be a demon if it means doing things like this. He doesn’t like bullies, no matter where they’re from and this- this feels a lot like becoming one himself. All he wants to do is make people really _think_ about what they’re agreeing to, maybe cause a little bit of mischief. He doesn’t want to murder anyone.

Not for the first time, he thinks about going to the Garden and seeing Tony again. But he’s ashamed. Tony won’t look kindly on this, not the Tony that Steve remembers, the one who had interceded on the behalf of the other angels. That Tony- the one who gave a sword to a newly fallen man to protect his pregnant wife- probably loves the humans just as much as Himself had wanted Steve to. No, Tony won’t be happy to hear that one of them is dead. So going to Tony is completely out.

But he doesn’t know who else to go to. The other demons seem perfectly happy to do Lucifer’s bidding no matter what it may be. They won’t want to listen to him and he doesn’t blame them. Who would want a demon who complains about his lot in life only a few centuries after falling?

In the end, he just goes back to Hell, dark and dirty and crowded as it is and pretends that he doesn’t want to be sick each time someone congratulates him on the first murder.


	3. Chapter 3

The thing is, Steve already knows what’s going on with Noah and the ark. He’s spent the last few months hanging around the family, chattering away with the kids, causing little bits of mischief so that the people mocking him inexplicably find the straps of their sandals hopelessly entangled or that their oil stores have mysteriously gone bad. It’s not like Downstairs notices. There’s so much evil in the world these days that none of them notice if Steve’s not really contributing to it. All he has to do is claim something that one of the humans thought up all on their own and Downstairs goes along with it.

It’s backfired occasionally. A couple times, he’s claimed something that ended up being a bigger deal than it was and then of course he gets all sorts of questions about “How did you do it?” and “Can you teach me?” Once he accidentally claimed something that one of the lesser demons had actually done. That probably could have gotten nasty except that Beelzebub had chosen to believe Steve, the demon behind the first murder, over the demon that had really done the deed.

Steve felt bad about that right up until he realized that the current punishment for lying about misdeeds was to hang out with Hastur for a few centuries.

The point is- Steve knows what’s going on but the moment he sees Tony watching Noah and his family load the last of the animals into the boat, his wings flutter and he can’t help but adopt a terribly confused expression.

“Tony, right?” he asks, coming up behind the angel.

Tony startles and clutches at his nonexistent heart. “Don’t _do_ that,” he snaps.

“Sorry,” Steve says, not sorry at all. Tony looks absolutely adorable when he’s startled and Steve promptly resolves to make him look like that as often as possible. “But it _is_ Tony, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Tony glances at him, takes in the snakelike pupils and the dark clothes. “And you’re Steve.”

Steve swoons just a little at the way Tony says his name, the soft _s_ and the _e_ that just rolls off his tongue.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks curiously.

“Same thing as everyone else: wondering what’s up with the boat.”

Absentmindedly, Tony corrects, “Ark.” He checks to make sure no one else is listening in and then lowers his voice. “She’s decided to start over.”

“Upstairs?” Steve clarifies, not bothering to lower his voice at all.

Tony nods. “Tired of the evil in the hearts of the people, I hear.”

“But you can’t do that,” Steve points out. “That’s cruel. That’s the sort of thing you’d expect my side to do, not yours.” Tony shifts uncomfortably like he thinks the same thing. Uncharitably, he wonders how many commendations he’d get if he could take the credit for pushing an angel to question so much that they fall. Then he thinks that Tony doesn’t deserve to fall, not pretty, perfect Tony who protects the less fortunate.

Questioning is in his nature however and he can’t manage to stop himself from saying quietly, “Don’t they deserve a second chance?”

“This _was_ their second chance,” Tony replies, just as softly. He sighs angrily. “Herself wasn’t too pleased with what happened between Cain and Abel.”

It’s Steve’s turn to shift uneasily. There’s a furious light in Tony’s eyes. He hopes that the angel never finds out that _he_ was the one who pushed Cain to murder. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flash of white.

“Shem!” he shouts. “The unicorns are escaping! Shem!” But the boy’s distracted with the hippos and the unicorns gallop into the distance.

When he turns back to Tony, the angel has an odd little smile lurking around the corners of his lips. “What?” he asks.

“You already knew what’s going on,” Tony accuses. There’s no heat in his words and the light in his eyes dance amusedly.

Steve shrugs. “You caught me.”

Tony’s smile grows wider. “Cheeky demon.” But he sounds almost fond when he says it and Steve’s helpless to do anything but answer Tony’s smile with one of his own.


End file.
